


Dust & Echoes

by MoragMacPherson



Series: Tempus Frangit [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoragMacPherson/pseuds/MoragMacPherson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing else left (takes place during <em>Another Side of the Sky</em>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust & Echoes

As Martha transports away, Buffy lunges forward. The Doctor can’t stop her. A Toclafane zaps her once, and she falls to her knees. Jack cries out, and is shot for his troubles.

This is a mercy. He doesn’t get to watch as the Master pulls her limp body up, her eyes rolling back in her head. “You’re a feisty one. Those lasers could kill a Ragashian with one blast. Should I keep you around, just to torture him?”

Buffy looks directly at the Doctor, who shakes his head. “I’m sorry,” she replies.

He knows what she’s doing, and wants to look away, but can’t. The Master doesn’t, and laughs. “Sorry for what, sweetheart?”

Buffy swipes at the Master’s eyes, clawing his face, and leaving bloody gashes. He drops her, clutching his wound, and her scream as he ages her to dust echoes in the Doctor’s ears for an entire year. 


End file.
